the brand new mew
by magmamaster1
Summary: a young Pokemon finds he has amazing powers. will he be able to control them or will they control him. rated for violence.OC's needed.
1. prologue

**The brand new mew**

**Chapter 1**

**The ultimate loss**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon but I do own my characters and my computer.**

**Author's notes: I love Pokemon and have played it since I can remember **

_"__The child, I sense him."_ arceus said after awakening from a deep state of meditation searching for this child of utmost importance.

_"You sense him? Where is he?" _mew had asked anxiously

"_He is in the chrome forest_. _And mew don't interfere with_ _him." _arceus said giving a subtle warning tone to its voice.

_"__We need to tell him what his power is for."  
><em>

"_No. He must learn it by himself __, for either of our presences being known to him will make his power hungry side use his currant power which will absorb our power which in turn will multiply his power making it consume him which will make him more powerful than mew two and you combined_." arceus continued its voice now full of irritation and some anger.

* * *

><p>My memma and I were playing a game with ember which I just recently learned, when suddenly a human had come out of nowhere, seeing only me he called out "Sweet a cyndaquil!" He then threw out a red and white ball yelling out "Go crusher!" as a flash of white light came from the ball creating a crocanaw.<p>

"_I'm taking you down!**"**_the crocanaw yelled out while flexing muscles he didn't have.

"Crusher use water gun." The human called out pointing his finger at nothing but a tree.

"_Eat water you wimp, water glllun!**"**_ Crusher yelled with his words being slurred by a spray of water.

"_Ember!**" **_I called out only to be interrupted by memma.

"_Lava plume!**" **_ Memma called out shooting a stream of molten lava at the oncoming stream of water making a large cloud of steam. _**"**Honey, take cover … eruption!**"**_ memma said to me as she glowed a bright orange color. I was running away when I realized my memma needed help so I turned around but only saw the mist when suddenly after a large boom and a bright orange wave knocked me back when I got up I saw her on the ground being engulfed by a bright light then drawn into one of the red and white balls.

"_Memma!**" **_ I yelled out as the human muttered out something only the crocanaw could hear then I realized what he said as a blue light started to come from the crocanaw's mouth. He was using hydro pump! I tried to run away but it was too late I was hit and had blacked out. ….

* * *

><p>I awoke in a strange dome like thing. I tried to get up but I couldn't because of the burning sensation in my leg. I then noticed a human standing over me.<p>

"Good morning sleepy head." The human said noticing I was awake.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: yes I know you are thinking he was caught but he might have been or he might have not been you'll have to wait to find out. please read and review will update as soon as my stupid writer's block clears up. word of warning this prologue might be updated later and yes i know it's not really that good but this is my first fan-fiction so any help will be noted rewarded and most likely used. oh and any one who insults my writing in reviews without that insult being for the purpose of helping me become better will be reported to mew. bye.<strong>


	2. chapter1:the power in the heart

**The brand new mew **

**Chapter 2**

**The power found in the heart**

**Author's notes: *I walk up as a male happiny* "oh if you want to read an exclusive (and in retrospect demeaning) interview with mew about this story go to my profile. I will try to update as soon as possible. Please enjoy." *Mew comes up to me*.**

**Mew: come on Logan it's play time. **

"**Wait 1 second mew I need to reply to my reviewers."**

**Wishbone26**

"**Thanks for all your help you've given me a few great ideas and thanks for your cooperation."**

**Mew: is that it?**

"**Almost, alright so next up is …"**

**Mew: play time!**

"**Wait what?" *I vanish along with mew as curtains rise***

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Seeing this human made me have the strength in my legs to jump up only to hit my head on the roof of the dome making me breath heavily.

"Whoa whoa whoa, calm down." the human said in a soothing voice and as I looked into their eyes I realized that they wouldn't hurt me as long as I did what they said. So I started to calm down and as I did so they had opened the dome to pick me up and slowly rocked me back and forth making me relax even more. "Hi my names nurse joy." they said in that same soothing voice. As I nuzzled against them I had felt a curvature to their body which lead me to believe they were a female human. "You were found alone in the forest luckily audino here brought you in." she said gesturing to a pink Pokemon with large ears that was carrying one of the red and white balls in its hands when it saw me it waved as I blushed making it look like I was a pichu cyndaquil hybrid, it then turned to a doorway and walked out of the room "Now you see we can't have wild Pokemon running every where in the city especially one as young as you so we're going to put you up for adoption." she continued then holding up a red and white ball in front of me. Seeing that ball brought back bad memories so I tried to dig myself deeper into her arms.

"_No! I don't want to be caught!" _I yelled but she just gave a slightly confused look then a look of joy that i didn't understand.

"Oh, I see you want to stay with me." she said with the happiness stuck on her face. Now I understand the joyful face. I was about to deny what she had said but it was better than the alternative so I quickly nodded but she then said something which made me regret saying yes. "Well you still have to go in the pokeball." she continued as she pressed a button on the ball then i only saw red then a flush forest appeared in front of me. I was so amazed on how much it looked like my forest home that i had forgotten where I was when a large voice said "Cyndaquil come on out!" then I saw red again and found myself back in the room with nurse joy as she said "There now you can stay with me I think I'll call you cinder. Do you like that name?" I shook my head since it was still better than the alternative. " Great! Now how would you like to help me around the pokemon center?" she asked.

"_Sure I'd love to." _I said fairly pepped for some reason.

"Great now why don't you go help audino over at the counter while I go count our food stock." she said then left through another doorway. I wasn't sure where the counter was so i went through the doorway I thought was the one that audino went through. Apparently I had chosen the right door as I saw audino standing at a large table which I assumed was the counter. I had barely made it half way to the counter when the human at the counter noticed me.

"Whoa! It's a cyndaquil!" the human yelled catching the attention of audino as she turned around to look at me. "Go auquil!" they yelled as a blue pokemon with three large dark blue quills on it's back and a long light blue tail that looked just like one of the quills was on the end of it. I heard a click as another human opened a square like red box which seemed to talk. "**Auquil.** **The water spiked pokemon. Auquil usually travel ****alone using the quills on its back to threaten opponents if this doesn't work it will fire the quills at its opponent. It will go to a body of water to dip in its tail to restore the quills." **the box said in a very robotic voice.

"_So you__ fire your quills at me for attacks? Well it doesn't matter I can' t be caught." _I had said sounding slightly cocky.

_"Really? How come?" _the auquil asked unsure about what I was talking about. I had just turned around and ran through the door way just to have the human, who from their voice I thought was a boy, follow me with his pokemon. I had turn to go into the room nurse joy was in. When I entered I didn't see my master... did i just say my master? Well the boy was gaining and I didn't want to get hurt so I climbed a pile of boxes to find her when the trainer had just entered the room and ordered for his pokemon to use water gun which triggered an instinct to use flamethrower to counter it. Wait flamethrower I don't know how to use that and yet I was successful at it.

"Auquil use fury attack, then water gun!" he said ordering his pokemon.

"_Fury attack! Sorry...I...don't...want...to...even...battle...you! Water gun!"_ the auquil yelled out. He hit me square in the chest each time. I was so angry that if I could I would use fire blast on them. Then the world went black and when I came to I saw the auquil under a box knocked out and the human boy had a look of amazement and fear on his face. At the moment I wanted to yell out "And the winner is cinder!" but I was able to hold back the urge.

"_What just happened?"_ was all I could come about saying.

"_You...cough...just used...wheeze...psychic...now...could...gasp...you get this...off of me?"_ he said obviously trying to get a breath. So I pushed it off of him with my head as he took a huge gasp for air.

_"But I can't use psychic I'm a fire type, a cyndaquil no less. How could I possibly use psychic?"_ I asked full of confusion.

"Auquil return, go psyduck!" the human yelled as a duck holding its head came out in a flash of light.

"_Whaaaat?"_ the psyduck said rubbing his temples as if he had a headache. Seeing this I ran strait around piles after piles of boxes. Then seeing nurse joy kneeling down writing on some sort of wood I ran strait for her and jumped in her lap nuzzling her affectionately.

"Oh hi cinder did you miss me?" she asked as she lifted me up into the air rubbing our noses together. When she cradled me in her arms I nodded vigorously for yes.

"Oh. So he's your pokemon?" the boy asked when he saw us together.

"Yes he is. Why do you ask?" nurse joy replied.

"I was going to catch him." he answered sounding bummed. Me and nurse joy played some more as he left. "Oh I almost forgot he can use psychic." he called out when he left the room. this statement made nurse joy giggle before saying "Yeah right cyndaquils can't use psychic they're fire types."she called out in response.

**author's notes: * I run across screen as a pichu followed by mew* **

"**stop...chasing...me...mew!"**

**mew:**** come on it's just a master ball.**

"**I'm not your pokemon!"**

**mew: oh really?**

**"Yes really!"**

**mew: we'll see about that.**

***mew throws master ball hitting me on the forehead capturing me***

**mew: there now you are my pokemon.**

***mew heads for camera with another master ball in hand***


	3. chapter2:finding the power

**The power of ones heart**

**Chapter 1**

**Finding the strength**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or ash if I choose to use him but many Pokemon I mention are made up. I do own Cinder and other characters but not nurse joy.**

**Author's notes: *a mew pushing a baby stroller comes into view pulls out a baby mew from the stroller and sets him on the floor***

**Mew: sorry but magmamaster1 can't talk to you right now. He has a little speech impediment.*giggles***

"**Mew."* Child mew crosses arms in frustration***

**Mew: don't say that, I thought you would like it. Anyways on to review response.**

**Darkfoxkit**

**Yes I got memma from your story and thanks for the info I didn't expect it to be so successful.**

**Mew: I helped him type it.**

**Wishbone23**

**Thanks for the help a lot of my story came from what you said.**

**Mew: OK we have to go honey before the show starts. *picks up baby mew and rubs noses before putting back in stroller and walking off***

**Curtains rise.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>While I was asleep I had a strange dream in which I was a baby mew and there was another mew with me as well as a large creature which I didn't know but it look ed a slight bit like the mew beside me. I saw this unknown creature had a small orb in its hands which it fired strait at me making me wake up with a scream. Nurse Joy then burst into the room which I had slept in.

"Cinder, whats wrong?" She asked with fear in her voice. Seeing how scared and worried she was I walked over to her and looked in her eyes and she understood. "Oh. I see, you had a nightmare." She said as she picked me up in her arms and carried me into her room which had pictures of eggs and pokemon on the walls and a shelf with 4 pokeballs lined up in a row and my math might not be that good since I'm only 4 but two of the balls should be mine and audino's. _I wonder who the other two balls are for?_ I thought but dismissed the thought once I saw a large object that looked like the dome I had awoken in just yesterday but this one had no top and was much larger. She then lied down on the object then placed me down next to her. Apparently this object was very cushy and as she pulled a large warm sheet over us I became so relaxed that I instantly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Cinder, wake up Cinder." I was hearing a familiar voice but I couldn't tell who it was. As I opened my eyes I saw it was Nurse Joy already dressed for work. "Great your awake." She said noticing I was getting up. "Guess what Cinder, we're going over to judge a contest." She continued excitedly. "Audino is going to watch the pokecenter while we judge." she had finished as I wondered what a contest was. Then I realized what she just said.<p>

_"Wait, _we_ judge!"_ I had said but apparently she couldn't understand me as she didn't respond. "_Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to try."_ I continued.

"Good, let's get going. We don't want to be late." she replied as she picked me up and I started to wonder why she didn't return me to my pokeball but then remembered last night before bed.

* * *

><p>"Alright, bed time. Audino return," She said as audino got sucked into one of the pokeballs in a red flash. ", Cinder return." she continued as she tried to return me but I jumped out of the way of the red light. "Oh. So you don't like to be in a pokeball?" she asked and I replied with a simple shake of the head no. "OK. You can stay out of yours." She stated with a grin.<p>

* * *

><p>After a quick walk to a ginormous Colosseum like the ones my memma and I used to go to for wirlapeed fight matches in the forest. We walked into the area where they would presumably fight then over to what I believed might have been the judges table. When she sat down in her chair I jumped off her shoulder and onto the table to lay down but as soon as I did there was a fantastic sensation on my back which when I looked back Nurse Joy was scratching my back. I would have told her to stop but I couldn't bring myself to it.<p>

"Welcome to the annual Rositer city festival contest!" An annoyingly loud voice was booming throughout the stadium as the crowd just cheered. "Please welcome our judges Nurse Joy, Mr. Contesta, and someone else, who I don't care enough about to remember their name!" I snickered at the last comment as one of the other judges looked so red in the face I would've mistaken him for a flareon if I didn't know better. "Wait! What's this? It seems as if Nurse Joy has brought a pokemon to the judges table!" I looked up at the screens that were everywhere they were all focused on me. "So Nurse Joy, where did you get such a rare pokemon? I heard you rarely come out of the pokecenter." The voice was starting to annoy me because it was making such a big deal of me and it was hurting my ears.

"Well if you must know. Audino was outside the pokemon center collecting oran berries and a minute later she was back in with some berries, so I took them over to the kitchen as she happily went out for more. Then there was a loud explosion outside so I left the kitchen to go check if audino was OK, and saw audino running over with Cinder here in her hands yelling for help. I ran tords her picked up Cinder who was unconscious at the moment, brought him in healed him and the rest you can probably guess." she explained.

"Well glad to have Cinder here as well." the voice said as all the cameras zoomed in even closer making every girl in the stadium just go "Awwwww!" which made me blush.

"Well lets get this contest started!" The voice said before multiple humans and pokemon came out from the same doorway we did and you'll never guess what I saw.

_"Memma!"_

* * *

><p><strong>author's notes: *same mew as before comes up with the stroller and child*<strong>

**mew:**** magmamaster1 still can't talk to you now so I guess this is goodbye till next chapter. come on baby lets go get something to eat. *walks off screen as baby mew screams***

"Meeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwww!"


	4. chapter3:of all people

**The brand new mew**

**Chapter 3**

**Of All People  
><strong>

**disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or team rocket or nurse joy or any one else.  
><strong>

**Author's notes:*Cinder runs to center of stage and looks towards audience***

"**Hi guys, it's me magmamaster1 here. So ya, mew thought it would be fun to put my consciousness in Cinder's body. Well it's review response time. Oh, wait before that I need to say something. Would you all please review I know this is a short fan fiction but it's my first one and I need reviews because I'm running out of ideas. Well let's get back to the reviews.**

**Wishbone23**

**Thanks for the advice I knew the cliffhanger was a good idea. I try to include some humor in all my chapters.**

**Darkfoxkit**

**You made a kind of funny comment and I hope this chapter inspired you for your fanfic. **

**Ryudragonclaw**

**Thanks I know it was kind of short but I'm hoping on stretching it out a little later on. As for leaving out Mr. Sukizo, in truth I forgot his name completely at the time and decided to leave it like that mainly for humor oh and at the moment Marian was sick so someone else had to fill in for her.**

**Well I hope you all like this chapter. I am planning to update on Sundays. So if you were expecting me to update sooner I'm sorry but recently I've been at school and I can't update there.**

**Joy: Come on Cinder we can't be late.*phone rings in pocket*Yes this is Nurse Joy here. Really? I can't believe it! OK will do, I have to go now. Bye. Can you believe it Cinder? I'm pregnant!**

**Me: WHAT? You're pregnant?  
><strong>

***Nurse Joy darts off with "Cinder" as curtains rise***

* * *

><p>Out of all the humans and Pokemon to enter, he just has to be one of them, and using my memma? I just had to say something.<p>

"_Nurse Joy! That's the guy that left me in the forest injured!" _Of course I forgot that she couldn't understand me and apparently she thought I was talking about something completely different. Joy was focused on a female pichu. Thinking I was talking about the pichu, Joy decided to tease me a little.

"You like her don't you?" At this I just rolled my eyes. Although I do have to admit she did look kind of cute with the pink bow on her ear, and her red and yellow lightning pattern dress.

"Let's get this party started! Now remember this is a double battle contest. So each participant must use two pokemon in each round!" As the voice continued I tried to think of ways to get Nurse Joy to understand what I was saying but I couldn't think of anything so I decided to just pay attention. "First up is our hometown hero, Matikoya Frayence!" When it said this a personally too familiar face showed up on the large screen in front of us. As Matikoya, A.K.A. my worst rival, walked up to one of the two green rectangles on the stadium floor he tossed out two pokeballs.

"Electro, Blast, I choose you!" As he yelled out, the two pokeballs had burst open in a stream of white light creating a large electravire and my memma into the stadium. The electravire named Electro had been surrounded by a ring of electricity, my memma however looked as though incased in rock. Then suddenly she busted out yelling triumphantly as Matikoya continued to hive orders. "Blast, spin and use sunny day! Electro, use your tails to absorb that electricity, then leap into the air and flip while using thunder wave!" Electro ans memma had followed their orders and the resulting energy coming from them made me feel extensive power making me to want to join in for some reason. Wait I know why! It looked fun.

_"Uh. Master, I'm getting dizzy." _Electro said as he landed on the ground.

"Alright now Electro, combine thunder wave and thunder punch! Blast, jump into the air and use flame wheel sideways so that Electro can catch you!" The combination that they used was amazing. sparks flying using embers to create a dazzling spiral of fire and electricity all they would need to amaze me any further was a... "Blast, use lava plume while continuing to spin!" Yep. That's all they needed.

"Wow! What a _stunning _performance!" Mr. Sukizo said.( I figured out it was him in the middle of said performance)

"How does he do it?" Mr. Contesta asked in amazement.

"Great work Matikoya," Nurse Joy praised,"You've done it again. What did you think Cinder?" Wait, she knows him? UGH! I think I'll chime in.

_"He's mean."_ Was all I could say even though I had an entire arsenal of insults ready for him.

"I think Cinder agrees." All three said in unison.

_"What? Well, it is kind of true_" I replied admittedly.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile a large blimp shaped like a meowth hovered above the stadium.<p>

A man with short blue hair down to his neck, a meowth, and a woman with long pink hair going down to her waist were standing in this balloon.

"Hey, quit watching the contest we have a job to do." the man yelled at his partner.

"I'm not watching the contest. I have it recording at home. I'm picking up a large power source in the stadium, but I can't pinpoint it the power is being radiated throughout the stadium." She instantly snapped back at him.

"Let's just go down there and take the power source and all the pokemon." The meowth suggested.

* * *

><p><strong><em>back to the contest stadium Cinder's POV<em>**

The rest of the performances were all fairly similar, people using cute pokemon in a way that showed more of their power instead of looks, which if you ask me is a big mistake.

"Well, after all those great performances and battles let's have our contestants come out for the announcement of the winner." As the voice announced this I noticed a large meowth balloon floated overhead, and all the contestants came out of a doorway that I just noticed. "And, the winner is... Matikoya!" Well, that figures.

"What, really I won?" He yelled not sounding very surprised. Suddenly tons of mechanical arms came from nowhere grabbing me.

_"What the... hey, let me go you machine" _I screamed beating on the machine holding me.

"Cinder!" Screamed Nurse Joy. "Karie, I choose you!" She continued as she threw a pokeball releasing a large brown pokemon with tan horn like ears and padding all over its body as well as a pouch on its gut.

_"Ready to serve. Huh? Hey, let go of that little mon.__" _After determining it was a female I saw a slight charge of energy in her mouth.

"Karie, use hyper beam!" As Nurse Joy commanded this pokemon a woman in a blimp, that looked like Cheshire meowth, threw a pokeball as well.

"Haunter, use protect!" The woman demanded as the ball burst open into a haunter, which produced a transparent shield keeping the hyper beam from reaching the mechanical arm holding me. "Haunter use night shade!"

_"Ugh, fine." _The haunter said with a rather annoyed tone in its voice. Seeing Karie in this pain started to anger me.

"Blast, I choose you! Use lava plume!" Matikoya yelled out releasing memma as she fired a molten streak of lava at the haunter hitting it dead on.

_"Hey! Memma, up here!"_ I yelled to get her attention.

_"Huh? Honey i-is that you? Let go of my son!" _Screamed memma.

"Karie!" As I turned around I saw Nurse Joy rushing to aid the unconscious kangaskhan.

_"Flame thrower!" _Screamed memma. She fired a pillar of fire strait at the robotic appendage holding me. Helping memma I ignited my back trying to weaken the arm then braced for impact.

BAM! The impact was hard enough that I actually flew out of the metal appendage's grasp. I could feel myself free falling.

"Cinder!" Screamed Joy.

_"Cyndaquil!" _yelled memma as she ran forward to catch me, meanwhile Joy was doing the same.

"Asteron, I choose you!" Matikoya had released a lucario onto the field. "Quick use psychic to catch that cyndaquil!"

_"__Right away sir!" _Asteron said as the black appendages on his head began to rise. Suddenly I could fell myself slowing down before I landed in Joy's arms. Only to be embraced by her.

"Now Asteron, let's finish this ghost! Use, dark pulse!"

_"Yes, my master!"_ Asteron fired a beam of black aura crashing into the haunter.

"Asteron, return. Go, Scarab!" Matikoya yelled retreating his lucario for a scolipede. Which if you ask me is a mistake since poison type moves aren't very affective against ghost type pokemon.

"Bad move twerp." The women with large pink hair commented. "Haunter, use shadow claw!"

_"I hate bugs!" _The haunter screamed as it closed in on Scarab with a powerful looking shadow claw ready. In truth it only looked like his hand got bigger.

_"Gggaaaaaahh!"_ Screamed Scarab as his left horn was cut in half like a twig, and stabbed the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors notes: And so ends the chapter. <strong>**Strong haunter, right? Once again sorry for the ****long wait. So now we have Asteron the lucario, and Scarab the scolipede. Please** **review it helps a lot with commentary ****on what I write. See you next time****, for I am the master of magma!**


End file.
